Hell is Others
by Malone.BU
Summary: "Either way, we will leave this world and nothing will be able to stop us, not even the ones we love." Life brings upon pain and suffrage, but it's through those things that we are able to find love and bring upon joy. Anything can happen in the blink of and eye or at the tip of a hat. But, what exactly happened to me?
1. Chapter 1: Europe 1114

_Chapter 1: Europe 1114_

It was a bright and sunny day in Greenville. The sun seemed to be scintillating every which way as I strolled down the small, winding, dirt road. I was coming back from the market place, which was a whole village away. My idea to sell my mother's and my leftover crops had proven to be a complete and utter failure. It had been my way of trying to keep us afloat, but in reality, it was my of attempting to stop my mother from marrying me off to the aweful yet rich Denis of Starkfield, better known as the highest bidder.

My father had died when I was seven. He left us with nothing but the clothes on our backs and ever since then I had been drowning. Every time I thought that I am almost at surface, something brought me back down and I was forced to start the process all over again. My mother and I may have been beyond poor, but she found hope as I grew. I was always too modest to admit it but eleven years after my father died in the war, I blossomed into a beautiful, young women. My mother took it upon herself to declare me the prettiest girl in all the land and from there she devised a plan to marry me off to the highest bidder in order to ensure her financial stability. I didn't blame her for trying to keep herself afloat, but at the same time I always resented her for her inability to care for others as I did. If she thought that I was marrying that sleazy, middle aged Denis of Starkfield, then she had another thing coming.

I was almost home when I decided to delay my return, more like delay facing my mother, and wandered off to a secluded stone bench and put down my basket full of vegetables. It was almost sunset as I looked out onto the world far beyond my small ecosystem. I let out a short sigh and a man came over towards me. He appeared to be about six foot one, he had enchanting brown eyes, short but not too short brown hair, and a sort of devilish grin, which wandered over his face.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. He seemed to pose no serious threat as he looked to be only a year older than me. I nodded my head as an okay and he sat with a smile. There was a certain air about him that I just couldn't describe. I quickly pushed that thought towards the back off my mind and continued to stare back out into the unknow as the sun was setting. "It's beautiful, don't you agree?" the stranger asked.

"What?" I asked the man. He had caught me off guard by his question as I had been lost in my thoughts.

"The sunset in unity with the rest of the world is stunning. Do you agree or disagree?"

"How could anyone disagree?" I questioned as I shot him a curious look.

"Some just do," he told me. It was silent after that and that seemed to bother him. He turned to face me and asked, "Okay, what is the problem?"

"The problem? Why would there be a problem? But, if there were to be a problem it would have to be yours considering you approached me for some reason. My problems will not nor shall they ever concern you, Sir. I do not need another person on this Earth feeling pity towards me."

"So you find me attractive," he oddly stated and left me baffled.

As I felt my cheeks begin to blush and confusion take over me, I quickly and swiftly got up and fled home in a hurry. It didn't make any sense. How could anyone be so improper out in public? How could he seem so deep and intriguing, yet arrogant and rude at the same time? He reminded me of my best friend Romen who was off fighting in the Holy War. We had always been just friends. He was the only person that I was ever able to really talk to at the time.

This stranger had left me so frazzled that it was a miracle I made it home in one piece. I sprinted through the door and tried to gently shut it, but I was upset. The sad excuse I lived in for a home made slaves look like royalty. I was going to attempt to get to my bed before my mother awoke and saw me, but alas she had been waiting up to prove me wrong.

"I see you have no more vegetables, so where is the money?" she asked after popping out of nowhere. I then realized that I had left my basket next to the bench where anyone could and probably did steal it. I quickly made up an excuse in my head of how I dropped all of them down a hill because of some idiot and prepared myself for the dreaded I told you so. I was twiddling my thumbs and just about to get out with my lie when there was a knock on the door. I sprinted to the door to answer it and to avoid any confrontation whatsoever with my mother. To my surprise, who else did I find before me but the deep arrogant stranger from only a short hour before.

"Hello," he said. "You sold me those vegetables earlier today and I completely forgot to pay you. I am so sorry, Miss." He then proceeded to pull out a few gold coins and asked, "Is this enough?"

My mother's eyes immediately lit up as she rush towards him, snatched up the coins, and proceeded to her room to count them. This of course left me alone with the stranger.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

My question caused something in him to spark as he flashed a not so innocent smile. "It's the least I can so considering I caused you to get flustered and run off in such a hurry like that. Afterall, I am a gentleman."

"A gentlemen? You, Sir, are the farthest thing from a gentlemen and you know it," I told him right upfront.

"To be honest, it just depends on the day," he replied casually. "But, more importantly I did save your from your mother, which I believe leaves you in my debt."

"Yeah, I think not. Besides, you followed me home and that's just a tad creepy, don't you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said. "Since you are now in my debt, meet me tomorrow night at the bench just before sunset."

"And if I don't?" I decided that it was best to test his patients.

"Trust me, Darling, you don't want to know," he whispered into my ear. It caused a chill to run down my spine and as quickly as he appeared, he left. He left me with no choice but to see him again. He caused curiosity and wonder, things which seemed only to be distant memories, to stir within me. It wasn't that I was worried of what would happen if I didn't go, I was just curious to see what would happen if I did. He was full of himself, but at the same time he was a gentlemen and that seemed to confuse me. How could he be composed of two different personalities was beyond me. I had to know more as he seemed to posses an indescribable hold over me and I him. For if I hadn't possessed one over him, the odds were, I later learned, that I would have been long dead.

**AN**

**Thoughts?**

**Comments?**

**Complaints?**

**Concerns?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

_Chapter 2: The Confrontation_

I waited approximately five minutes from afar. As I stood there with the stranger in my view, I tried to build up enough nerve to go over towards him and sit down. After pacing nervously back and forth, I finally got the nerve to walk over towards the man who had somehow managed to suck me in.

He was leaning back against the bench on the same side he had been sitting on before. He had his left arm stretched out across the back of the bench, while his right simply had its elbow resting on the back. His right leg was crossed over his left as he lounged back and appeared to be at peace with his eyes shut.

When I stood before him, he immediately noticed my presence, despite the fact that his eyes were closed, and once he opened them said, "It took you long enough. I thought you were never going to move from that spot over there." He pointed over to where I had previously been standing and left me in complete and utter shock.

I sat down beside him and asked, "But, how did you know I was over there? You had your eyes closed and that spot is way out of your peripheral vision."

"Lets just say that I am more observant than I appear to be at first glance." He flashed me his adorable not so innocent half smile and slightly adjusted his position in order to correct his view of me.

"Are you going to tell me why I am here yet?" I asked him and that seemed to be amusing.

"Perhaps." He was silent for a moment. "But, perhaps not. I haven't really decided yet." He then stood up and faced me. "Come on, get up." He put out his hand as a gentleman would and expected me to take it, however, I declined by making no further gesture. "Oh come on, Darling, you are starting to suck the fun out of the evening while the night is still young."

"I am not going anywhere with you. You said all that I had to do was meet you here and so I did. Besides, I don't even know your name."

"That was only step one of my plan. Now, come along. I want to show you something." He held out his hand once more, but this time I took it and decided to keep an open mind. I took it out of curiosity and wonder. There was something about this man that I just couldn't explain. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or not, but I seemed to be feeling some sort of magnetic pull towards the mysterious stranger.

We walked along for a while. We passed through the small square and headed towards the woods. From there we headed up a small, winding, dirt road that lead to higher ground. We had been walking in peaceful silence until we got halfway up the hill and he said, "It's Kol by the way, Kol Mikaelson." He waited for some type of reply, but I never gave him one. "You're suppose to tell me yours now."

"Exactly," I replied. "I am suppose to, however, I am not required to do so."

As we approached the top of the hill where there was a clearing he asked, "Will you ever tell me your name?"

"Perhaps." I paused for a moment. "But, perhaps not." He seemed to be displease. "Maybe," I told him. "But, only when you have earned it." My answer seemed to bother him, but at the same time he seemed to accept my challenge.

He sat down in a small, grassy, area and expected me to do the same when he patted the grassy ground to his right. Reluctantly, I sat down and gave him a confused look. I asked him, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, I am trying to impress you. Look." He pointed out in front of himself to where we could see the big city and beyond. The sun was even at the most perfect place as it set and reflected off of the most unexpected areas below.

"How did you know?" I asked him in amazement.

"I guess I can just read people," he replied cockily as he shrugged. "Plus, the bench that you picked the other night gave it away, it gave you away." And he was right. The smallest actions could give anyone away in an instance, however, that was not the case with him. He held a mysterious element close to himself, one that could not easily be decrypted. Most men were easy to figure out, but this one posed a challenge. I wasn't sure what exactly he wanted or who he really was, but that didn't matter, for I was determined to find out who he truly was behind his mask. It was my newly found mission to break Kol Mikaelson.

After we watched the sunset, I decided to lie on my back in order to gaze at the stars. Kol mimicked my action, and he rested the back of his head on his forearms as he stretched out. "Kol?" I asked as I turned my head to look in his direction.

"Yes, Darling?" he replied in a gentle tone.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

He turned his head to meet my gaze, but he allowed first for his gaze to linger on my lips. His gaze on my lips didn't last long and he assumed that I had not noticed. "I told you already, I'm trying to impress you."

"But, why me? I have never once seen you in town and then, suddenly you appear next to me on a bench. You act arrogant and cause me to scurry off, but then you save me from the wrath of my mother and bring me here to show me genuine beauty. Why?" I gave him a confused look.

"Maybe I just thought you were pretty," was his stereotypical male response. His reply didn't seem to line up with his actions, so I decided to test him. I immediately shot up and began to walk away. Without a moments hesitation, he had caught hold of my wrist causing me to turn and face him. When I turned towards him, he instantly loosened his grip on my wrist, moved his hold to my hand, and said, "Stay. Please?" His eyes were beginning to open and I began to see right through him, but only a little. "It's not like that. I don't want it to be like that. It's something that I can't explain," he told me honestly.

He was still gently holding my hand as he leading me back to where we were on the ground before. I went willingly and sat down once more beside him.

"Tell me about you," I said and he didn't protest for fear that I would attempt to leave again.

"Alright, if that is what you wish. I am not from around here, which you already know. I have been all over the world and back again. I have experienced much that this Earth has to offer and I have just recently come back from fighting in the war."

I stopped him for a short moment with my a question. "Did you meet a man by the name of Romen there?"

"No, I did not. Is he your-"

I cut him off with a "no" and that seemed to please him. "He was my best and only friend until her took off to go and fight." I looked to the ground in sorrow and began to search the grass for some type of answer, but I didn't find one.

"He's probably still out there," the stranger said in an effort to try and comfort me. Sadly, his efforts were no use. When I failed to respond, he tried to pick up the conversation from where he had left off and lighten the mood. "I don't normally, as most people put it, get along with others. But, when I saw you the other day it was different. I didn't want to hurt you. Instead, I wanted to get to know you. Is that so wrong of me to want what I want? Am I being selfish? If I am please inform me and I will leave you in peace." What he had said was different, but a good kind of different. What he had said was deep and held a distant meaning from what I had ever thought possible. It was the first time that I had ever seen a man posses true qualities and emotions.

"No, you are not. It's a strange feeling, but I understand. I have things that I want as well and I wonder if that makes me selfish. I question if being discontent with who and what we have makes us egotistic or is being selfish something that we derive from lust and greed. If one wished to be content, does that make them egotistic and self-centered? I guess the answer is never clear," I told him.

"Please, tell me about you," he said.

"I would, but then you would feel pity towards me and I do not need another person on this Earth feeling sorry for me," I told him bluntly.

"What if I promise never to look down upon you?" he tried to compromise.

"Fine," I said softly. "But, don't you dare start laughing at me."

"I wouldn't dare dream of it, Darling," he said and I could just tell that he was being genuine.

Due to his honestly, I decided to tell him my story. It was the first time that I had truly opened up to anyone, even myself. "My mother never wanted me. My father was always the one who showed any form of affection towards me. But, he died fighting for what he believed in and when he died, he took my happiness with him. He left my mother with nothing but me and she was planning to try her efforts of getting rid of me, but then an idea struck her. She plans to marry me off to the man with the most to offer her, in my case that would be Denis of Starkfield." I let out a soft sigh and he gave me a good, long, hard look. I knew it was a look of pity, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Denis of Starkfield," he stated with a mysterious element stirring about his face.

"Yup."

"Isn't her that old, rich, snobby, middle aged man from the next town over?"

"The one and only," I replied with fake enthusiasm in my voice. "My mother and I have been cordially invited to a big, fancy dinner party birthday celebration at his estate at the end of the week. I am told that he will propose then, however, I pray that he does no. I will be forced to say yes in order to please my mother." I looked down to where his hand and lips had language once before and a chill ran down my spine.

"Do you love him?" Kol asked me.

"Of course not! I would rather spend my days alone and full of content or even discontent, then to spend them in the company of someone who can give me every material object but leave me full of discontent and without love. But, that would be egotistical of me to execute any plan remotely close to what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"To be happy and full of content. To not have to constantly worry how every little thing in my life is going to turn out. And most of all, I just want to leave this one pony town, but that is only the fantasy that I am forever caught in, the recurring dream that forever tortures me."

"Don't you ever do anything for yourself?" he asked me.

"No, I suppose I do not."

We sat there for a while in a kind of sadness, but it was a hopefully kind of sadness. And for some strange and unknown reason, that just seemed to be enough. Eventually, he spoke and he said, "I'll walk you home." He swiftly stood up and held out a hand to help me up.

Before I accepted his help, I asked, "So, what's the catch if I accept your help this time?" I was attempting to lighten the mood and it seemed to be working as he shot me a smirk.

"No charge, Darling," he said with his usual charm and I accepted his help to get up, although I did not believe him when he said that his help came without a price. He then took the liberty to lock his left arm around my right. I posed no protest and he leaned his head towards my ear as we walked along and whispered, "This time." His wit caused me to smile as we walked along, arm and arm. We walked as a couple should, but we were the farthest thing from a couple. He didn't even know my name.

We walked down the hill where I tripped a few times, but Kol caught me with ease. We passed through the woods and through the small square where the bench sat undisturbed with only the moonlight touching upon it. There wasn't a soul in sight.

As he was holding me tightly against himself with his left arm, I began to shiver ever so slightly. The temperature had been dropping and I only had my thin everyday dress on. I felt Kol let go of my arm as he caused me to stop. I was confused and a tad worried that I had done something wrong. He took off his jacket and quickly put it on me. He then looped his arm around mine once more and we began walking.

"You didn't have to do that," I told him.

"I know, but I told you that I am a gentlemen and I therefore I am living up to my word, Darling. Besides, I don't usually get cold."

"Thank you," I told him and we continued walking. When we got to my front door, I turned to him and said, "I had a lovely time, Mr. Mikaelson. Thank you." I shot him a sweet smile.

I was just about to leave him when he stopped me with his words. "I hope I can see you again." Our gazes met and he asked, "When can I see you again?" When? That was a good question.

"When do you want to see me?" I asked with curiosity.

"Soon," he replied rather quickly. "Tomorrow night. Let me take you out for a night on the town or even in the city," he said with enthusiasm. "I will meet you at the same time at the bench."

I giggled and replied by saying, "Okay."

He gently took my hand and kissed it ever so softly before he left. When he left, he left me with silence as I braved myself to face my mother.

I stealthily crept through my small house. The air was cold and eerie as it sent a chill down my spine. I was almost to my bed when I hit my foot against an unknown piece of furniture, "Goddamn it," I muttered under my breath.

"Do not take the Lord our God's name in vein!" I heard my mother exclaim from her small, drafty, secluded corner. Her face wasn't even highlighted from the embers of the small fire.

"I see you rearranged all of the furniture," I said in a meek voice.

"I see you snuck out again," she snapped. "Who were you with?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"No one," I stated softly.

"Do not lie to me, Child! I am your mother and I command respect!" I could only make out her silhouette in the darkness, but I could still see the steam rising above her. "You were with that young fellow from yesterday, were you not, Child?"

"Yes, mama." I looked down.

"You still have his jacket on, it gave you away. You are not seeing him ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mama."

"We can't have this boy ruining your future and leaving me-you with nothing." What a horrible and selfish women. "If this man has more to offer than Sir Denis, then that would be an entirely different story."

I wasn't quite sure where Kol stood on the social pyramid, but I figured he wasn't nearly as well of as the middle aged Denis. So I played it safe with my answer. "He is not."

"Now, go to bed, Child. You need to rest if we are to go to the party at the end of the week.

I just went. There was no use protesting. You could never win with her. She took Stubborn to a whole new level. She was on a playing field all her own and the sad thing was that you couldn't change her, you couldn't just fix her. One can't teach an old dog new tricks. The thing I hated the most about my mother was that the only reason she ever married my father was because he had impregnated her. She had always said that it was him, that it had been his fault, but she had forgotten that it takes two to tango.

I was unsure of where Kol and I stood. Did we even stand anywhere? I didn't know much, but I did know that I would see him again. My mother would not be able to stop me for the life of her. For all I knew, it would never work out between the two of us, between Kol and I, but I had to at least try. He was the first real thing I had in my life in a long time. He appeared to be worth the risk, the risk of failing, of getting hurt by him, or even getting her by myself. I just needed someone to take me far from this place that I called home. It didn't matter how and I didn't care why, I just wanted to leave and Kol seemed to fit the bill. But, I knew whatever I planned in my mind and what was to come were two completely different stories. Where was I really heading in my life was a mystery to me. I had lost all sense of direction and I didn't know which was was up and which way was down anymore. Maybe Kol would be my savior and carry me back to the surface or maybe I would spend my days getting creeped on by Denis of Starkfield. If I ended up with Densis, the hope was that he died soon, but if I ended up with Kol, the reality was that I would finally be out of Dodge and on to bigger and better light at the end of my tunnel was unclear and a tad hazy. Maybe we do make our own destiny, but maybe we do not. There was only one way to find out.

**Thought?**

**Comment?**

**Complaints?**

**Concerns?**

**Judgement?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

The next day I couldn't stop smiling. I was so excited to spend my evening with Kol that I rushed to get all of my chores done on time. The plan was to wait for my mother to fall asleep and then sneak out, however, my simple plan proved to be quite the challenge. My mother knew that I would attempt to leave and so she took the liberty to ruin my life once again. She waited all night by the fire for me to fall asleep before she even thought about resting. She was keeping me from Kol, not out of love or protection, but for her own egoistic reasons. My happiness never seemed to be of any concern to her or a factor in her life plan.

She had successfully kept me from Kol and I couldn't even imagine how he felt. If only I could have talked to him. I wanted to explain to him that I wasn't standing him up, that my mother had interfered. The problem was that I had no idea as to how I could possible get in contact with him. I could have waited at the bench all day for him to miraculously appear, but my mother kept me under house arrest all week. Everyday that I was stuck in my home was a day closer to the party. My window of opportunity had closed and all I could feel was the pain of never seeing Kol Mikaelson again. He seemed like a long and distant dream entangled with a memory, but at the same time I questioned if he even existed in the first place. I felt as if we were the first Romeo and Juliet. The story should have been about how they fell in love and never saw each other again due to complications, not of their stupidity. I am quite certain that Shakespeare was drinking at the time the he wrote most of his plays.

"Stand up straight and suck it in," commanded my mother as she tied my dress. "The nobility frown upon fat ladies." I rolled my eyes and groaned in pain as she pulled the strings an inch tighter. In my mother's eyes, I was grossly obese. In reality, I was a tad smaller than the average size. I bit my tongue as to not start an argument about the size of clearly well fed noble women.

I stood there in my beautiful, formal, blue dress. It beat the ugly, dark, green dress the my mother had been saving up for for years. It had been mysteriously left at my doorstep a day earlier. It laid on the ground in the fanciest of all wrapping papers with a gigantic bow wrapped around the package that matched the dress. The most intriguing thing that was left though was a note. It said, "I am quite eager to be in your presence once more. I promise it will be an evening to remember." That was all it said and there was no name to the note. It was automatically my mother's assumption that the dress was a gift from Denis for his big, elaborate, birthday dinner.

A carriage arrived and picked my mother and I up. It had been sent by Denis, which gave it a creepy vibe. My mother talked the whole way there. She proceeded to lecture me on all of the things that I could care less about. In our carriage ride, she was able to cover everything from proper dining and manners to marriage and me accepting Denis's marriage proposal. I proceeded to stare out the window and pawned life in general. The whole situation had put a damper on my mood that Kol had refreshed only a few days earlier.

When we arrived at the grand estate, I felt an internal sadness consume me. My World seemed to be crumpling quietly and without any sudden movement. As I looked at the large, dark, gloomy, stone structure, I could not even bring myself to fake a smile.

"Stand up straight," hissed my mother as we proceeded to walk up the steep, cold, concrete stairs to the grand entrance. Truth be told, I slouched just to spite her and for my own amusement. I let out a small laugh inside at her comment, but that spark of content vanished when a servant opened the door.

The inside of the estate was almost as dull as the exterior. The man clearly had no class or sense of color. The house alone gave me the chills and add to my discomfort. Before me, only yards away, stood the middle-aged Denis of Starkfield. When he noticed my entrance, he immediately excused himself from what I supposed to be an important group of elite men. He walked over towards me as my mother abandoned me to talk up some elite women. He only stopped when he was invading my personal space.

"It is most lovely to see you again, Miss Green," he stated before he took my hand and kissed it. He allowed for his kiss to linger way longer than it should have and I began to want to gag. His mere presence repulsed me, however, I knew my mother was watching and decided to amuse her for at least a short while.

"It is lovely to see you as well, My Lord. Happy birthday," I said as I curtsied and tried my best to fake a smile.

"Thank you, but please call me Denis. My Lord seems too formal for this occasion. Come," he ordered as he held out his arm and I was forced to take it. Not only did he smell horrendous, but his skin felt like a mix between an alligator and a crust, old scalp. I did my best not to cringe or stare at his greasy hair.

Denis proceeded to introduce me to all of the people of high social standing. I would say nothing and for a great portion of the time they would complain and ramble on about their problems. Problems that in reality they had made up to entertain themselves. They did the same with gossip. For them the humiliation of one was used to amuse and occupy the time of others. My mother was definitely involved in the concept. The funny thing is that the concept never changes, but each generation acts lower than the last.

I finally had managed to wander off, but of course the snake caught me. "Ah, Miss Green, there you are," stated the serpent that had unfortunately grasped me tight. "There is just one more person that I would love for you to meet," he told me. "He is a very important lord that stands well above all of my power." I proceeded to roll my eyes and allowed for him to lead me onward to another gigantic room in the estate. He then got real close to my ear. I could feel his hot, sticky, repulsive breath all over my neck. "Have I told you how ravishing you look in that dress," he breathed.

"I do not believe so. Thank you, My Lord." It had been twelve times to be exact. Either he already had all timers or he was just stupid, but most of all he was not getting luck tonight.

We continued walking until he found the person that he wanted to introduce me to. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but then it hit me. It all started to make sense.

"Pardon me, My Lord, but there is someone that I would like you to meet." There he was, Kol Mikaelson in the flesh. My jaw dropped slightly as I took in all of his features and stared at him in awe. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but I figured it best just to play it cool. Denis spoke once more, "My Lord, I would like you to meet Madeline of Greenville."

I curtsied and said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, My Lord."

He flashed me his famous half smile and said, "The pleasures all mine, Miss." He then took my hand and kissed it so softly that I wasn't even sure he had. His kiss was different from the one that Denis had given to me earlier. This one didn't make me want to bath immediately, instead I wanted to cherish it. I know that sounded stupid, but at the time that was how I truly felt. There was an awkward pause before Kol said, "It was lovely meeting you." Then, he walked off without even a second glance and I just couldn't figure it out.

Denis then ruined the moment for me and started carting me around from group to group once again. I spent most of the time stealing glances around the room and looking for Kol. Eventually, I found him. I studied him from afar as he studied the blonde at his side. I was most certainly uncontrollably jealous. My anger began to consume me so I politely excuse myself from Denis and his fake friends and wondered off. Eventually, I had found the door that would lead to where I wanted to go. I opened it to reveal the backyard of the estate. It was a beautiful garden with a fountain in the middle. One could clearly tell that Denis did not spend time out here for it was bright and untouched. I wandered towards the center of the garden where the fountain was. I sat down on the edge and slowly moved the water to and fro with my hand. I stared at my reflection in peace, but then another reflection appeared and I could feel his presence behind me.

"We need to talk," said the familiar voice.

I continued to stare down at the water. "There is nothing to discus, Kol or should I say Lord Mikaelson." I glared at him through the reflection.

"Don't be like that," he told me. "Not after you stood me up."

His comment caused me to stand up and face him. "You cannot honestly think that I did that on purpose?" I asked with a little more anger in my voice than I had attended.

"Quite frankly I do, Darling or should I say Madeline."

"It's Mattie," I said softly. "My mother just tells people it's Madeline."

There was a pause between us as we both looked awkwardly towards the ground for some type of answer. The tension was cut by Kol. "Why did you stand me up?" He appeared to be genuinely hurt.

"I didn't. I mean I did, but I didn't mean to. My mother forbade me from seeing you. She even stayed up until I fell asleep every night to make sure that I did not leave the house." I pleaded for him to understand. I pleaded with my eyes and only hoped that he could see the truth. "It doesn't matter anyways. I see that you rebound quickly. I think I'll be going now."

I tried to walk away, but he stopped me. "Oh I see." He smiled cockily at me.

"What!" I snapped.

"Oh nothing. You're just jealous."

"Of you and the blonde wench? I think not, My Lord."

"We both know that's not true. If you weren't jealous, then you never would have snapped and called her a wench." Was he right? Yes, but I had no clue on how to take on a situation like this.

"And if I am jealous?"

"Then I'd say that it is surprisingly adorable."

Things seemed to calm down and we both sat down on the edge of the fountain. After a few moments of awkward silence, I asked,"Kol?"

"Yes, Darling," he replied sweetly and I questioned his existence.

"Why are you here? Why did you not tell me that you are of high social standing?"

"Would it have made a difference if I had told you?"

"Of course not, but why are you here?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." He stared out into the unknown. "Maybe I'm here to save you or maybe I was invited and decided to return the feelings that you caused me after standing me up. I'm not really sure."

"Don't be like that." My hand gently brushed against his and we both pulled back quickly in shock. "You know that I didn't-"

"Oh look at the time. I believe I can hear Denis calling you."

"I honestly doubt that." And to my surprise, who but Denis walked over towards us. I tried not to make eye contact with him as I watched a once powerful flower die in his presence. The air seemed to possess a chill and the clouds became known.

"I have been looking for you everywhere, Miss Green. Thank you for finding her and keeping her company, Lord Mikaelson." He bowed slightly at Kol and then directed his attention back towards me. "Please allow for me to accompany you to dinner," he said and held out his arm for me to take. I had no choice but to take it. As he guided me back inside, I couldn't help but continue to stare behind me at Kol until he had completely disappeared with the world around him. It seemed that everything in my life eventually disappeared.

**AN**

**Thoughts?**

**Comments?**

**Complaints?**

**Concerns?**

**Should I continue or is this all just a load of shit?**

**If I continue the next chapter will be the dinner itself and lets just say that you must sit across from your "partner"...**

**Check out A Man's Greatest Weakness! Please!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Hell in a Meal

_Chapter 4: Hell in a Meal_

When I walked back into the estate, I immediately noticed the shift in not only the air, but also the atmosphere. The World was clear and free, unlike Denis's home, which was stuffy and questionable. His personality had greatly affected the decor and feeling that his estate gave you.

I tried to hold my breath while he was holding on to me and leading me towards my seat. My goal was to either avoid having to inhale his scent or make myself pass out to avoid the horrible evening yet to come, however, I was unsuccessful and needed air. The only benefit to dinner was that I wasn't allowed to sit next to my 'partner' and Denis was the host anyways so he would be sitting at the head of the table. Therefore, I assumed that I would only have to suffer sitting next to two high socialite men who didn't smell nearly as bad as Denis. Despite that fact that Denis was sitting at the head of the large table, he still tried to be a gentlemen and push in my chair for me. The problem, he wasn't paying attention when I sat down and he never pushed the chair in. The result, I fell onto the floor with a big thud. Elite women, who for some strange reason were trying to get closer to Denis, laughed at me and made sure to make a mental note to make a mockery of me next time they all gathered to gossip. The worst part was that Denis helped me up and when he helped me up, he discretely touched me in places I did not want him touching me in. 'Ugh, old man,' I thought to myself.

Denis took his seat and I was thankful that I didn't have to look at him. To my left sat an old, elite man who wheezed a lot. I never asked him name or look at his name card on the table. Not because I couldn't be polite, but because I could care less and I didn't want him wheezing over me. Then, the person to my right sat down and of course, for some unconsidentle reason, Kol's seat just so happened to be next to mine. What were the odds? There were a ton of guests and the odds that he had been assigned to the seat next to mine seemed highly unlikely. Foul play had to have been involved, but why? Was I so blind at the time that I just couldn't see the truth or was I subconsciously suppressing the truth?

At first, Kol payed no attention to me. He proceeded to discuss matters with the blonde from before. I payed no attention to their conversation, for I could have cared less. Okay, truth be told, I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Everything the wench said was irrelevant, pointless, and stupid. How could he continue to listen to her? Despite the fact that she was down right stupid, he listened, laughed, and ignored my presence.

The first course came and I panicked. I didn't remember anything that my mother had said during the carriage ride. I had no idea as to which utensil to use, there was just so many. After a brief panic attack, I persuaded my last resort.

I gently nudged Kol, but he didn't move so I nudged him again. Apparently he was ignoing me hard core and I didn't know why. "Kol," I whispered. "I know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me. I need your help and I am kind of in panic mode right now." He slowly directed his attention towards me. He said nothing, but he did give me one of his many looks and raised an eyebrow. "Which utensil am I suppose to use?" I asked quickly and in a hushed tone. He let out a smirky type laugh and pointed to the correct one. I picked up the utensil and began eating. I expected him to divert his attention elsewhere, but he keep it on me. He was staring at me as I at my soup. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

He seemed to have been in a daze as he was snapped back into reality. "What?" he asked as the next course came and he then pointed to the correct utensil for this course.

"Oh, so now you are speaking to me?" I asked and he said nothing. After a few courses, I just couldn't take it anymore. "Kol, I don't get it. I don't want to play games. I don't even know which game you are playing. I don't even know what you want." I didn't even know what I wanted. "I don't even know why you're mad at me," I blurted out.

"Who want to know what your problem his?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem."

"You let people push you around."

"I do not," I whispered angrily back at him. Wouldn't want people to overhear our conversation.

"Yes, you do. If you didn't, then why are you here?" he asked and waited for my response. When I failed to produce one, he spoke again. "Because you let your mother push you around."

"Is that why I stood you up, because I let her push me around or are you still trying to figure that one out?" I countered and he fell silent. "Do you want to know what your problem is, Mr. Carefree?"

"Look, I know my good looks and charm can cause problems sometimes, but I wouldn't exactly count that as a problem and more as an advantage." He was trying to be cute, which he was. There was no question, he was cute, really cute.

"I can assure you that that's not it. For starters, you appear to have some form of trust issues and I'm assuming it's related to some type of family matter perhaps."

"You know nothing about me family. It's none of your business."

"I don't need to know them to figure you out, Lord Mikaelson." We engaged in an epic stare down. "And you know what?" I asked him.

"What," he snapped.

"You also don't know what you want. It's a flaw you have and if I were you, then I would figure it out before it becomes your downfall." I was so filled with anger and frustration towards him that I quickly excused myself, throw down my napkin, and left the room in a hurry. The humiliating part was that I had to walk by almost everyone in the room to get out of there and they were all watching me, staring me down, and waiting for me to trip. I was clearly going to be a major topic at the next social gathering.

I stormed out the front door and didn't even allow for one of the servants to get the door for me. I knew my mother wouldn't follow me out because she was still trying to salvage her reputation. I was for once thankful for her obsession with herself. Not even Denis tried to follow me. One of the worst things you could do to commit social suicide was to excuse yourself during a meal and storm off, but I didn't have time for their stupid, no good rules. At that point, I could have cared less about some old man's birthday party. Infact, I wished it was his last.

I had made it out the door, down the steps, passed all of the carriages, and to the gate. I then began storming down the main road. The only problem was that I my judgement had become so clouded that I wasn't quite sure which was home way. It didn't matter. I didn't want to go there anyways. I knew what I wanted and I wanted to be rid of everybody. I didn't wantq to answer to my mother. I didn't want to marry Denis. In fact, I didn't even want him to have to opportunity propose after dinner. I just want to be alone. Was I being too selfish in my need and want to be alone? It only seemed fair after everything that I had been through. I just need to get away from all of it. I needed to leave town possibly forever, but I had nowhere to go.

I hadn't made it very far down the road when suddenly there was a presence behind me. "You know your house is that way, right?" Kol asked.

"I know," I said. I didn't even stop to face him. I just kept going straight down the road. He didn't like the fact that I was ignoring him so he ran up in front of me causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Stop," he said.

"Why? Why should I care what you say or even what you do or think. I don't. Now move so I can be on my way."

"No. Not until you tell me where you're going."

"It's not of your business. No go entertain your blonde," I spat. I tried to go around him, but he continued to block my every attempt. "Fine. You know what, Kol? Lets play a game."

"I like games and I can assure you, Darling, I never lose."

"Answer me one question honestly and you can have whatever you want from me. I'll tell you whatever you want. I'll do whatever you want. I'll grant you one wish and one wish only."

"Sounds fair enough," he said. "Shoot."

"Don't give me any of that lord crap or any of your family problems. I want to know who you really are. I want to know who Kol really is. The Kol from the bench. The Kol that gets me, that gets us. Not the social elite. Tell me what the real Kol wants!" I shoved him slightly to get my point across and to motivate him. "You need to figure out what the hell it is you want because I am scared. I'm scared, but at least I know what I want." I wanted to leave.

"You really want to know what I want? Fine." In a flash, his hands were on either side of my face. His hands were cold, but a reassuring kind of cold. He looked deeply into my eyes and I into his. Then, he kissed me. He kissed me as if he had never felt anything before, as if he had never meant anything before. I could feel it. It was real. Before I had a chance to deepen the kiss, he slowly pulled away. His hands were still on my face as he looked at me. He then allowed for our foreheads to rest on one others. I could feel his heavy breathing and I knew he could feel him as my heart continued to race. "This is what I want," he stated softly. "I want you."

"Good." I smiled and he smiled back.

Eventually, we wound up strolling down the road together, arm and arm.

"I like your dress," he told me and he caused me to blush.

"Thank you. But, I'm not exactly sure who it's from." He smiled at me and tried to act innocent. "You?" I asked. "You sent me this dress?"

"Guilty as charged, Darling."

"You knew my size?" I asked in shock.

"Never underestimate me. Besides, I have good taste and you know it." He really did.

I smiled at him before I asked, "And what about the blonde?"

"It's exactly what I assume you're thinking."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I was only using her to make you jealous and it worked. Just like moving the name cards around worked." He shot me a quick smirk and I couldn't help but to admire his sense of freedom and liberation. I loved the fact that he knew how to get something or rather someone.

"Question. If you had not known that I was going to the party, would you have still gone?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare bore myself with those people for no apparent reason. I do have standards you know."

"What now," I asked him, which caused us both to stop.

He thought for a few hard moment before he said, "Come with me."

"What?" Was he serious?

"Come with me. Don't you see? It'll solve all of your problems. You won't have to marry Denis, you'll never have to see your mother again, and we can just go. We can go anywhere in the world that your heart desires. We can both be happy." There was no possible way to describe the look in his eyes.

"What if we don't work out? What if we get sick of each other or find out that we hate each other?" I was in a panic.

"That won't happen, I'm sure of it. But, we'll never know unless we try. What do you say?"

I thought about it and after only a second, I said, "Yes! Besides, what do have to lose?" He swiftly planted a kiss on my check and then picked me up and put me on his back. "Kol!" I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I can't allow for a lady to walk all the way. I told you that I was a gentlemen, remember?"

**AN**

**Thoughts?**

**Comments?**

**Complaints?**

**Concerns?**

**Ideas?**

**Hate mail?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Leap of Faith

_Chapter 5: Leap of Faith_

Kol carried me all the way home to his estate and I giggled the whole way there. He told me that there was no need to stop by my old home for he would buy me all new clothes and I was going to hold him to that.

His estate was magnificent. Flowers and fountains were abundant, while darkness seemed to be scarce. The structure itself was huge and servants were everywhere. As we arrived at his steps and he put me down, I seemed to be frozen with fear. I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. I was scared beyond belief. His home had an entirely different atmosphere than Denis's. Kol's was light but still contained a hint of mystery, while Denis's had been eerie and dreadful. I continued to stand there frozen and with my jaw dropped as I looked way up at the rather larger building.

"Are you okay?" Kol asked me.

"I-I knew you were rich, Kol, but don't you think this is a little much?" I asked him.

"Of course not. Besides, Darling, I'm only temporarily renting this one. My primary residence for the time being is actually where ever my family is at the moment." He looked way up at the structure as well in admiration before he spoke again. "Come now. Lets get you inside before you freeze to death." There was something in the way that he said, 'death' but I just couldn't place my finger on it. He then put his arm around me and let me inside. The inside was even more extravagant than the outside. There was no possible way that someone could be that rich and not be a king. In fact, I didn't even think a king could be that wealthy.

He then motioned for one of the maids to come forward. She came instantly with a speck of fear resting in her eyes. She curtsied once she was in front of him and didn't dare look in his eyes. He instructed her to show me to my quarters and to find some suitable clothes for me for the time being. Kol gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me that we would discuss everything tomorrow before allowing for me to follow the maid.

She led me up the large, grand staircase, down a few different hallways, and to my room. The room was bigger than my house. It had a gigantic bed, a huge bathroom attracted, some tables and chairs, a wardrobe, and even a mirror. The maid quietly excused herself from my room and went off to fetch me a night gown. She returned in minutes with some clothes and then proceeded to draw me a bath. When the water was still running she said, "It does not usually go like this. This is the first I have seen a lovely, young lady like yourself make it this far."

"Excuse me, I do not know what you mean." Somebody had been in the same occupation a little too long. I shot her a puzzled look and she simply smiled back at me.

She turned off the water before I had a chance to question her further and said, "Your bath is drawn. The Master's room is all the way down the hall, last door possible. Breakfast is promptly at seven and you will be expected to be dressed when you go down. I will later leave clothes out for you. Have a lovely evening, Miss." She smiled and curtsied at me and so I did the same, even though I wasn't quite sure as to how to react to having a maid.

I wasn't going to argue to having all these luxuries. I grabbed the nightgown that the maid had left me and raced to the bathroom squealing. Being poor usually meant that one didn't get to bath often. I swiftly undressed, let down the rest of my hair, and slipped into the tub. The water was the cleanest and hottest that I had felt in a long time. I almost had to wince at the pain the heat caused, but at the same time it felt rejuvenating. I did my best to try and scrub the dirty scent of Denis off of my body. When I was finished washing, I just laid there hoping and praying that this was all reality. Most of my life, my reality consisted of being put down and suffering. I tried my best to escape reality through what little dreams and fantasies I had left. But, this was different. Now everything was different. In the blink of an eye, my life had radically changed. It changed for the better and I was forever thankful. There was only one problem. I had only known Kol for a short while. If things were to take a downward spiral between us than I would be exactly where I had begun, completely and utterly alone.

I got out of the tub and quickly dried myself to become warm once more. After I dried myself off, I put my nightgown on, rung out some of the excess water from my hair, brushed my dark auburn hair, and braid it to my left. Then, I jumped into the bed that was almost too big to be comfortable. I tried to get comfortable, but that only lead to tossing and turning until I almost fell off of the bed. At one point, I did fall asleep for a short while, however, terror woke me. I felt like a fish out of water or to put it in similar terms, I felt like a poor girl in a rich mans world. There was just too much of everything. I couldn't get use to the idea of having more than others. It just wasn't me. I couldn't be in this big, elaborate space alone, so I took upon myself to fix the situation. I was nervous as Hell, but I figured it was better to take a leap of faith and make a fool of oneself than to never try and spend the rest of ones life think what if.

I throw the big covers off of me, jumped out of bed, and headed all the way down the hallway. I was nervous beyond belief and it was as is if my body wasn't listenin to what my brain and all the common sense that it possessed told it. As I neared the end of the hallway and tried my best not to stumble in the darkess, I could see a small source of light illuminating from underneath Kol's door. When I approached the door I contemplated turning back, but then my body took over once again and I gave it a soft knock. "Come in," I heard him say from the other side. I slowly turned the knob and walked in. I found Kol sitting up in bed near the small candle light reading. When I came in he put his book down on the side table and I was not able to read the cover of the book for I was illiterate. "You couldn't sleep either?" he asked me as I stood only a few feet away from the foot of his bed.

"No," I replied with sorrow. "Would it be impolite if I asked if I could sleep along side you tonight?" Apparently my mouth was in cahoots with my body to over power me.

"Of course not," he said as if he was excited but at the same time trying to mask his inner feelings and emotions. He patted the empty side of the bed next himself and I wasted no time as I got under the covers next to him and his shirtless state. There were a few brief moments that seemed to last on forever where we would just gaze into each others eyes and the candle began to dwindle.

"You know, I am a tad shocked that you read." I giggled.

"Why is that amusing?" he asked me.

I smiled at him in wonder. "You just don't seem like the type."

"I can assure you, Darling, that I am every type." He smiled back.

"Just out of curiosity, but is it Lord Mikaelson who reads or bench boy?"

"It's just me," he reassured me.

"Good," I said and he decided to proceed and make the next move. He put his arm around me to bring me closer towards him. I responded to his action by gently resting my head near his shoulder and chest, and I wrapped an arm around him. I looked up at him and yawned as I asked, "When will you tell me what your big, elaborate plan is?"

He gave me a smile and said, "Tomorrow. At breakfast we can figure everything out."

"Promise?" I asked as my eyes began to fall under the dangerous spell of sleep.

"Promise," he said. "Now rest, my Darling, for tomorrow will be a rather long day." I couldn't help but to listen to his instructions. His voice was soothing and as if he were my master, I listened. His hand was gently rubbing my back as I fell into a deep slumber and the candle finally breathed its last breath.

Only time and morning could reveal what Kol and I were. We were more than friends, but less than engaged. What we were was complicated. Never had he told me exactly what it was that he wanted from me. All I knew was that he wanted me and that I wanted him. The details of us seemed to be a matter for which was not a priority, however, for society that seemed to be all that mattered. I guess I was breaking all of the rules then.

In the short time that we had known each other, he knew almost everything about, me but I still only knew the basics of him. Some might compare Kol Mikaelson to an onion, you just have to peel him back one layer at a time.

**AN**

**Thoughts?**

**Comments?**

**Complaints?**

**Concerns?**

**Love Notes?**

**Hate Mail?**

**Ideas?**

**Anything!**

**Check out A Man's Greatest Weakness if you get bored!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


End file.
